Phoenix
by Mr.Stopin105
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is neglected by his parents for his Jinchuriki sisters. Naruto finds himself with an unusual fascination with the legend of the birds of fire. After snapping at his Mother for coming into his room, Naruto finds an interesting ability as well as a mistake that his Father made that will bring him from the ashes of his old weak self and be reborn not ignored.


" Pa' can you and Ma' train me now?" a 6 year old Naruto questions, looking up at the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, also known as his Father. " Naruto you know that you will wait until the Academy like everyone else." Minato answered, his gaze never leaving the papers he was sentenced to sign and conquer when he became the Yondaime Hokage. " But Tsuni and Karuni are training! Why can't I train too!?" Naruto asked/demanded of his Father, who finally drew his gaze from the paperwork and glared at Naruto like he had done this entire week.

" Tsuni and Karuni are special Naruto. Your siblings are Jinchuriki, and as such they need to train to be able to harness that power in the future. You however, are a normal child. Now go home I have work to do. Go pester your Mother." Minato ordered, dismissing his child before looking down and sighing as he continued to sign papers left and right. Naruto just looked down and walked out of the room. This was how he was sentenced to live through life, in the shadow of his Jinchurki siblings. The Sandaime Hokage had done the sealing instead of his own father, if he could call him that, and sealed the Yin half of the Great Kyubi into his sister Karuni and the Yang half into his other sister, Tsuni.

The village honored them as Hero's, giving them special treatment while just ignoring Naruto. His siblings always got the friends and all but ordered them to leave poor Naruto alone. After walking out of the Hokage tower, Naruto slowly walked towards the Namikaze compound. He took the time, like always, to look at his clothing. It was just a simple white shirt with a black Namikaze clan symbol on his back, black shorts, and blue sandals. Now, if you were to look at his siblings you'd see that they had elegant clothes that made the normal civilians envious and jealous of his two sisters.

And then there were his parents. Minato and Kushina. Now, he didn't know how his Mother survived the extraction of the all mighty Kyubi, (insert snort) but he quite frankly does not care at all. They both ignore him. His sisters taunt him. Kids his age stay away from him or taunt him when they are with his sisters. Ulgh, finally there is the _Super Sennin, Legendary Toad Sage, Super Pervert, JIRAIYA! _As if. Stupid old man could never live up to that name, and never will in Naruto's since he came and spoke of the Child of the Prophecy, Naruto's sentence to absolutely no attention at all has become worse. Normally he'd just get one word answers or snorts, now he gets nothing. Absolutely nothing unless it's only him and another person in the room.

Growling angrily, Naruto shoved open the door to the compound and walked up to his room. On his way, he passed his Sisters' room. For the life of him he never figured out why those two wanted to share a room. Karuni is a girl of moderate height, for a 5 year old. She boasts shoulder length crimson hair with a face similar to Minato's, just more feminine. Tsuni has blonde hair with streaks of crimson in it that reachs her lower back, an angular face very similar to Kushina's. Both are wearing elegant black Kimminos with streaks of red. They both immediately looked at him with a weird emotion in them before they smirked and closed the door on him.

Shaking his head, Naruto continued to his room. Opening the bland door, Naruto is greeted with a pure white room. His floor is simple wood while his walls are just plain white. No posters, no drawings, no nothing. His bed isn't far off, white sheets with a deep blue comforter. His room is empty beside his bed, a wood desk, and his closet door. A single window illuminating the room unless he were to turn a light on. Exhaling heavily, Naruto flopped onto his bed and stretched everything outwards.

_What am I going to do? My so-called parents won't teach me, I'm too young for the academy, the stupid perv is too focused on playing with little tadpoles... Maybe I can find something in the Namikaze vaults... _Naruto pondered before gaining a look of determination and practically lunging out of his bed and dashing down the hall and out of the main house of the Namikaze Compound and ran to his left, towards the Giant Library that isn't even rivaled by any other library in the Land of Fire. His stupid Father has his advantages.

Entering the huge black building, Naruto marveled at the sheer amount of books in the entire area. It was huge! At least two stories of pure book! He scanned through all of the novels, finding half of the section books for civilians like Romance novels and other sorts, whilst the other half was for Shinobi. He found books of chakra, chakra theory, jutsu theory, clan history, village history, etc. He grabbed an abundance of them, chakra theory and jutsu theory as well as clan history. Then he came upon actual techniques and practices. _Jackpot._

It had jutsus ranging from E to SS rank, Earth to Fire, Kinjutsu to Taijutsu, Kenjutsu to Kunai, etc. Than he found _it. _Namikaze and Uzumaki clan secrets. Of course, he needed his blood to open them. Now, he loved the fact that he was born to his parents, just not his parents themselves. Before he would open it however, Naruto walked over to a large table in the library and dropped his books and scrolls there, opened a random book, and sliced open his thumb. Running over while catching the blood dripping from his hand, Naruto stopped and smeared his blood all over the two seals.

The two glass cases opened and presented him with 2 scrolls. One from the Namikaze clan, one from the Uzumaki clan. Now, Naruto was not stupid. His parents would absolutely destroy him if they found these scrolls in his possession. Though if they found it in his sisters' hands they wouldn't. Ugh. Thinking fast, Naruto began to copy everything in the scrolls onto 2 blank scrolls he managed to find and hurriedly written, though he had precision. He wasn't a future seal master for nothing. Hehehe.

After he transfered the information and resealed the scrolls into the glass cases, Naruto finally marveled at the information in the scrolls. In the Namikaze one, Naruto found his Father's signature jutsus, **Hirashin **and **Rasengan. **In the Uzumaki scroll, Naruto found secret Uzumaki seals that he couldn't even begin to comprehend what they did yet, and how to create the chakra weapons. (Each Uzumaki has different ones, in this story. Not sure if it's true in the Manga or Anime.) It was a true Jackpot. And his parents didn't even know! Haha!

Naruto spent hours just sitting inside the library reading the books he had found. He mainly focused on the chakra and chakra theory books because he had read the the strongest shinobi knew everything about their tools or weapons. Chakra involved. Plus, it'd make it easier to understand what he would need to do when he tried chakra control. Lifting his head from his book to stare outside through a window, Naruto found himself staring at the setting sun. Great, his parents and sisters didn't even notice he wasn't at dinner.

Sighing, Naruto marked his page before closing it and putting it on top of the pile of books he designated to his un-read books. Getting up and popping his knees in the process, Naruto rushed to his home to find an empty and locked house. Wonderful. Not only did they forget about him at dinner, but they locked him out as well. And with all of the seals Minato puts in his house, there is absolutely no way that Naruto will ever be able to get into this house until morning. _Mind my language, but fuck. _Were Naruto's words, unknowingly making something inside of him laugh it's ass off.

Naruto took to sleeping leaning on the wall beside the door, and nearly jumped awake when it opened and the family stepped out. All of them looked at him in surprise, than shock, than regret. Casting lazy eyes up at his supposed family, Naruto felt hurt swell inside his chest. The family stared at each other, the tension rising until Naruto decided to break it.

" You forgot me."

After those words left Naruto's mouth, he got up and shoved past his family and rushed up to his room, gently closing his door and walking over to his desk. Sitting in front of the dark-wooded station, Naruto pulled open a drawer connected to it on his right and dug underneath the abundance of random inside before gently pulling out a binder that held many, many pictures he had prided himself on drawing. And he may call them ugly, but others that were to be lucky enough to be shown would quite simply call it perfection.

Opening the binder and laying it across the desk, Naruto began to slowly turn the pages as he stared at each drawing. Most were on an interesting legend he had read when he was only 3. The legend was on a bird known as the Phoenix, a bird that would never truly die as it would constantly be reborn in the ashes of it's old self. Naruto loved this story as he related it to himself. He would be reborn from the dead ashes of his weak self that his parents ignored, and be transformed into a man so powerful that his parents could not ignore no matter how hard they would try.

Some drawings were colored, some were shaded, some were simply pencil drawings. He did not know he had such a natural talent in art, but he decided not to bring it to light for his parents. They'd probably force him to be an artist rather than allowing him to be a shinobi if he did. Grabbing his pencil after sharpening it, Naruto went to a half-finished drawing and began to finish it. The drawing was off a flaming adult Phoenix that was stretching it's wings and gazing down upon Konoha from the Hokage Mountain. Licks of flame were all around it as the birds spoke off in the legend were birds _made _of fire. Right now Naruto is working on the Hokage Mountain while looking at it from his window, his desk placed in front of it so that if a drawing involved Konoha he always had a perfect view. That was the one thing he loved about his home.

Sadly, his moments of peace were shattered as a gentle and obviously un-sure knock came from his door. _" Naru-chan come out and have breakfast." _Naruto heard Kushina's muffled voice from his door. Naruto ignored it and just stared out of his window. If he continued drawing he'd get distracted because of his Mother and screw up the drawing. He didn't want his parents thinking he was insane for snapping at them for nothing. And if he cleared that up by explaining that Kushina ruined his drawing, they'd want to see it. And than, yatta yatta yatta become an artist yatta yatta yatta your drawings are unbelievably amazing yatta yatta yatta.

A little more forceful knocks came from the door. _" Naru-chan you have to come out and have breakfast!" _Kushina pestered Naruto, making him grunt and close his eyes. Then Kushina did the unthinkable, she _opened his door and stepped inside. _

Rage and panic rising quickly into Naruto's mind, he spun around at a decent speed and glared at his mother, teeth bared and eyes narrowed yet widened in anger. " Get out of my room!" He yelled at Kushina angrily, shocking her as she stepped back. " You heard me! GET OUT!" He bellowed at her angrily before snapping out of his chair, knocking it over with a loud bang, and stomped over before slamming the door in Kushina's face. Kushina just stared at the door, eyes wide, mouth open, and she didn't even move when the missing members of the family rushed up to see what all of the noise was.

Naruto was huffing in anger inside his room, gritting his teeth as he stormed around his room. Getting to his bed, Naruto climbed on and went to punch the pillow before something that surprised and scared him happened. His hand became engulfed in a brilliant and vibrant orange and red fire before completely burning through his pillow and all the way through the bed. When he pulled his hand back, the fire was gone and his hand wasn't even scorched or blackened. And on top of that he felt no pain.

Looking down at the hole where his fist went, he found a perfectly round hole that was black with little bits here and there of dieing orange with smoke coming through the hole. Thankfully he stopped halfway through the bed. " What the..." Naruto murmured before hearing his family walk back down the stairs. Thankfully. Trying to copy whatever he did to light his hand on fire, Naruto soon found his hand to be shrouded in a small little fire that lacked the vibrancy from before. When he went to punch his pillow, it barely went through but merely began to slowly burn it unlike before.

Frowning as he pulled his hand back, Naruto focused on making it hotter before seeing it slowly gain color and vibrancy, though the size barely changed. Not satisfied, Naruto continued to push the himself to find his limit. The fire continued to get brighter and more vibrant before it slowly began to turn blue. By this point Naruto was heavily sweating from the heat and he could easily see the air being distorted. Luckily, the fire alarms didn't go off as the fire wasn't technically burning anything, so smoke was not being made. Trying to push further, the blue got darker yet it glowed more before Naruto really started to feel like he could barely breath. Instantly, he stopped the fire and dropped to his hands and knees panting heavily.

_My kami... what was that? _Was Naruto's only rational thought as he waited to catch his breath. After doing so, Naruto walked downstairs and grabbed a ration bar before walking out, completely ignoring his family as he knew they already ate.

_I need a place to practice this. But where? Hmm... I heard about a place called the Forest of Death. Figure with a name like that nobody would want to go there. _With the famous training ground 42 set in mind, Naruto dashed towards the large gates.

Minutes later Naruto found himself sitting down in a clearing where the sun actually managed to shine in the forest and brightened everything up. The trees, while huge, looked normal and the grass felt almost like silk. Taking a deep breath with his eyes closed, Naruto snapped them open and held a hand up that instantly became shrouded in a pale orange fire that barely burned even the grass. Focusing, Naruto soon found himself sweating again as he stared at a deep blue flame that licked the air and distorted it. Huffing, Naruto began to focus again as the flame darkened into a gray.

By now Naruto was struggling to stand as he leaned against a tree. The gray fire darkened again before becoming an intense black that made his hand invisible to the world. Naruto could not believe it, his shirt was long gone and his shorts were beginning too burn away. Focusing once more, Naruto saw as the fire darkened before brightening and suddenly a bright light shrouded the clearing before fading a showing a brilliant white fire that licked the air but did not distort it. Naruto was confused, before becoming shocked when the fire instantly burned through the tree without resistance. Seems it was hot as hell when touched but it did not heat up anything else. Interesting.

Suddenly, a soft landing was heard along with a somehow seductive yet serious voice. " Eh' Gaki, what the hell is that in your hand?"


End file.
